Pulang
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Dikenang di negerinya, dielu-elukan di tanahnya. Pahlawan di tanahnya, simbol di negerinya. Tahun-tahun telah lama berlalu, mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia dijemput untuk pulang.


Disclaimer:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Kantai Collection oleh Kadokawa/DMM, Hetalia oleh Hidekazu Himaruya), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Peringatan Pengarang: 

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan. Penulis berusaha menyajikan karangan ini berdasarkan fakta-fakta sejarah yang ada, namun penulis juga tidak membiarkan fakta sejarah atau canon menghalangi cerita yang bagus. Atau setidaknya bagus menurut kepercayaan pribadi penulis.

* * *

**_Pulang_**

_A Kancolle x Hetalia fanfic_

* * *

Suara aktivitas harian mengiringi masuknya sebuah jip tentara ke dalam sebuah kota kecil di selatan Taiwan itu. Jip itu diawaki oleh dua orang, sang supir berpakaian seragam standar angkatan darat Republik Cina, sementara satu-satunya penumpang berpakaian seragam putih berlengan panjang. Beberapa pasang mata tampak memandang heran, namun secara umum lewatnya jip tentara itu bukanlah hal yang bisa menyita banyak perhatian.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya pemuda dengan seragam putih seiring berkurangnya keramaian di luar mobil. Air mukanya tampak seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Yah, begitulah," ujar lawan bicaranya yang sedang mengemudikan jip yang mereka tumpangi. "Nenek Yang tinggal di pinggiran kota. Dibelikan rumah dan sepetak tanah oleh Presiden Jieshi."

"Begitukah… hebat juga," komentar sang pemuda berseragam putih sambil tersenyum.

"Beliau banyak berjasa pada Presiden, terutama saat pelariannya dari Cina Daratan. Hampir semua tentara Taiwan tahu cerita Presiden Jieshi dan Tan Yang… itu sudah seperti sesuatu yang wajib kami ketahui," ucap sang supir. "Satu-satunya yang mencegah nama Nenek Yang masuk buku pelajaran sejarah cuma permintaan pribadinya. Beliau orang yang sangat rendah hati, namun hatinya kuat seperti baja."

"Ah… begitu," ucap sang pemuda sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. "Anda sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum, tapi sifu Yunqiao pengajar beladiri pasukan khusus kami, pernah ditugasi mengawal beliau selama beberapa waktu. Orang-orang suruhan Pemimpin Besar masih gencar memburunya waktu itu," ujar sang supir sebelum meludah penuh ketidaksukaan ke pinggiran jalan. "Tidak sekalipun dia pernah gentar di depan orang-orang beringas itu. Kabarnya salah satu mata-mata yang lolos dan hampir membacoknya, jatuh iba dan malah membelot ke pihak kami."

"Wah, hebat sekali," ucap sang perwira sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yak, kita sampai," ujar sang supir sambil menghentikan kendaraannya di depan gerbang sebuah rumah.

* * *

...

* * *

"Nek, itu siapa?" tanya seorang gadis muda sambil menunjuk jip yang memasuki pelataran rumah yang cukup luas.

"Nampaknya jip tentara," ujar sang nenek sambil tertawa kecil, perhatian pada rajutannya tidak lepas. "Mungkin cuma wartawan yang mau minta wawancara."

"Nampaknya dia bukan wartawan… apa perlu kubuatkan teh?" tanya sang gadis kecil sambil menatap ke arah pemuda berseragam putih yang turun dari jip.

"Mm, ide bagus," ujar sang nenek sambil menepuk kepala sang gadis, penuh rasa sayang. "Pakai air panas yang di termos saja, masih banyak kok. Sana, cepat."

"Selamat siang, Nenek Yang!" ujar sang ajudan sambil menghormat pada sang nenek. Sang gadis cilik sudah menghilang masuk rumah, membuatkan teh untuk para tetamu.

"Aduh, anak muda zaman sekarang. Saya kan sudah bukan tentara lagi," balas sang nenek terkekeh-kekeh sebelum meletakkan rajutannya di meja dan membalas hormat sang prajurit sekenanya. "Nah, ada urusan apa hari ini? Siapa lagi yang mau mendengar cerita nenek tua ini?"

"Pria ini utusan dari Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang, Nek. Dia datang langsung dari Jepang untuk menemui Nenek," ujar sang prajurit sambil memperkenalkan sang utusan berbaju putih.

"Angkatan laut Jepang, hmm…" ucap sang nenek sambil menghembuskan nafas. Senyum belum hilang dari wajah sang nenek, namun suasana sejenak menjadi agak hening. "Sudah lama sekali, ya? Bukan begitu, _teitoku_?"

"Sebenarnya… saya belum berpangkat itu, Nek. Kapten Honda Kikujiro, siap bertugas," ucap sang tamu berseragam putih itu sambil menghormat. "Saya ditugaskan untuk menjemput anda, Laksamana Muda Infantri Laut anumerta Yukikaze."

"Wah wah wah," ujar sang nenek sambil tertawa kecil. "Kok bisa-bisanya anda ditugasi menjemput orang mati, Kapten Honda? Aneh sekali atasan-atasan anda."

"Pangkat anda dinaikkan dua tingkat karena keberanian anda dalam Pertempuran Laut Formosa, Laksamana," ucap Kikujiro sambil tetap berdiri dengan sikap sempurna di depan sang nenek. "Ketika itu anda berhasil menenggelamkan Benteng Terapung Armada Laut Dalam sendirian, setelah dua Infantri Laut Amerikayang mengawal anda, Kapten Hillary Jones dan Kapten Benson, gugur. Walaupun begitu, kekacauan yang mengikuti peristiwa itu membuat anda dikira sudah gugur dalam pertempuran."

"Ah, masuk akal…" ucap sang nenek sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Nah, bila Angkatan Laut saja sudah yakin bahwa Laksamana Yukikaze meninggal di pertempuran itu, mengapa anda ditugasi menjemput seorang nenek yang tinggal di Taiwan ini?"

"Saya akui tidak mudah meyakinkan mereka," ujar Kikujiro sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Butuh penelitian yang lama, dan berkali-kali saya menemui jalan buntu."

"Begitu," ujar sang nenek sambil meletakkan rajutannya di meja, lalu bangkit berdiri dan meregangkan tubuh tuanya. Sang supir maju selangkah hendak membantu, namun sang nenek memberi isyarat bahwa ia tak butuh bantuan. "Jadi apa yang meyakinkanmu untuk terus melangkah, Kapten Honda?"

"Sebenarnya… ini salah satunya keinginan Komodor Verniy," ucap sang Kapten sambil sambil tersenyum kecil. "Beliau tak pernah berhenti percaya, bahkan hingga nafas terakhirnya."

"Oh… dia sudah meninggal...?" ujar sang nenek sedikit kaget. "Di mana dia meninggal, Kapten?"

"Di Nakhodka, dan beliau dikebumikan di sana dengan penghormatan militer penuh atas jasa-jasanya dalam mempertahankan kota itu sendirian. Pemakamannya dihadiri presiden Rusia dan perdana menteri Jepang," balas Kikujiro sambil menunduk. "Saya bertugas sebagai Atase Militer di Vladivostok kala itu. Bisa dikatakan bahwa itulah wasiat beliau pada saya."

"Hmm…" ucap sang nenek sambil duduk kembali. Sang gadis kecil keluar dari dalam rumah dengan senampan teh. Setelah meletakkan nampan teh itu di meja, sang gadis muda pun membagikan dua cangkir pada sang supir dan Kikujiro.

"Mari, duduk dan minumlah dulu. Yi Ling pintar membuat teh, lho," ujar sang nenek saat gadis bernama Yi Ling itu membawakan dua kursi plastik untuk duduk Kikujiro dan sang supir. Beberapa saat mereka duduk dan menikmati teh di bawah matahari yang semakin meninggi. Suasana pun hening beberapa saat ketika kedua belah pihak percakapan menimbang apa yang hendak disampaikan.

"Mengenai permintaan anda, Kapten Honda," ucap sang nenek memecah sunyi sambil memandang lurus ke mata sang kapten. Tanpa sadar, Kikujiro menahan nafas. "Saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Saya sudah terlalu tua untuk bepergian jauh, lagipula Yi Ling tidak bisa ditinggal karena sudah tidak punya sanak saudara. Biarlah saya menghabiskan sisa-sisa hari saya dengan tenang di sini."

"Begitukah…" ujar Kikujiro seraya melepaskan nafas yang dari tadi ditahannya. "Saya kira… apabila itu jawaban anda, saya pun tak bisa berkata banyak. Sudah bisa menemui anda saja sudah merupakan keberhasilan tersendiri."

"Tentu, saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda pulang dengan tangan kosong," ucap sang nenek sambil tersenyum lembut dan berdiri. "Mari, kita berjalan-jalan sebentar. Prajurit…"

"Lai, Nenek Yang. Kopral Lai Cheng Sen," ucap sang supir menjawab pertanyaan implisit itu sambil berdiri.

"Ah, begitu. Kopral Lai, tolong berjagalah di sini sementara kami berjalan-jalan. Yi Ling, tolong ambilkan tongkat nenek," ucap sang nenek sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Nek," ujar sang gadis kecil sambil masuk rumah.

* * *

...

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka bertiga berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak yang menaiki bukit di belakang rumah sang nenek. Yi Ling berjalan di samping sang nenek, siap membantu apabila sang nenek kehilangan pijakan. Kikujiro sendiri berjalan di belakang mereka berdua dengan langkah yang sedikit tak pasti.

"Katakan, Kapten Honda. Apa yang bisa anda lihat dan rasakan?" ucap sang nenek sambil menunjuk ke arah lembah. Langkah-langkah pelannya terhenti sejenak.

"Itu nampaknya kota yang tadi kami lalui dalam perjalanan ke sini," ujar Kikujiro sambil memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk sang nenek. "Kota kecil yang tenang, terasa agak sepi malah."

"Begitukah," ucap sang nenek sambil tersenyum.

"Udara di sini juga sangat bersih, tanamannya subur-subur dan pepohonannya rimbun," lanjut Kikujiro sambil terus mengikuti kedua perempuan yang berjalan di depannya. "Udara pun sejuk, tidak terlalu panas ataupun dingin."

"Itu pula yang saya rasakan, Kapten Honda," ucap sang nenek sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Saya sendiri heran, kenapa Presiden Jieshi mau memberikan sepetak surga di sini pada saya padahal dia bisa saja memberikan tanah di tempat yang lain. Anda sudah bertemu dengannya, Kapten?"

"Ya. Beliau menemui saya beberapa hari yang lalu," Kikujiro menjawab sambil terus mengikuti sang nenek. "Benar-benar seorang negarawan besar, bahkan tanpa duduk di tampuk pemerintahan pun masih banyak abdinya yang memanggilnya Presiden. Sungguh seorang Bapak Negara."

"Hmm. Ia terakhir berkunjung setengah tahun yang lalu, mengeluh sering sakit pinggang sejak pemerintahan dijabat penerusnya," ucap sang nenek sambil terkekeh sejenak. "Mungkin istri keempatnya itu terlalu sering membuat ulah."

"Mungkin saja," balas Kikujiro sambil tertawa kecil.

Pembicaraan berikutnya berlalu dengan topik-topik ringan, seiring mengularnya jalan setapak itu lebih jauh menuju puncak bukit. Matahari siang pun mencapai puncaknya, namun angin yang bertiup semilir mengurangi pengaruhnya pada rombongan kecil itu. Akhirnya, rombongan tiga orang itu sampai di depan sebuah rumah kayu kecil di puncak bukit.

"Katakan, Kapten Honda," ujar sang nenek sambil menghadap pada sang kapten. "Anda tahu apa itu Yamato Damashii?"

"Jiwa Jepang, Hati Negara, Semangat Kekaisaran… banyak cara menjabarkannya," balas sang kapten sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Sebuah jiwa yang dimiliki oleh seluruh warga yang setia pada Tahta Krisan, yang dapat mendorong mereka menuju pencapaian yang lebih tinggi. Setidaknya begitulah menurut saya."

"Hmm. Tidak salah," ucap sang nenek sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin anda belum merasakannya, tapi… Yamato Damashii juga dapat berarti sebagai sesuatu yang harfiah."

"Maksud anda?" ujar sang kapten bingung.

"Anda tentu tahu konsep kapal kapital, Kapten. Kapal yang apabila ditenggelamkan akan memberi pukulan sangat berat pada angkatan laut yang memilikinya," sang nenek berucap sambil mendekati pintu rumah kayu tua itu, mencoba gagang pintu untuk memastikan pintu masih terkunci dengan baik. "Nagato, Yamato, Constitution, Ark Royal… semuanya pernah menjadi kapal kapital pada zamannya sendiri. Seperti itu juga konsep di belakang Yamato Damashii. Bila satu orang dengan Yamato Damashii yang sebenarnya masih hidup, maka Jepang tak akan pernah bertekuk lutut pada siapapun. Begitu pula dengan negara-negara lainnya."

"Jadi, menurut anda…" ujar Kikujiro sambil mendekati sang nenek.

"Ya, anda memegang Yamato Damashii itu saat ini," ucap sang nenek sambil tersenyum. "Yi Ling, berikan kuncinya pada Kapten Honda."

"Tapi Nek… bagaimana kalau dia bukan…" kata Yi Ling sedikit ragu.

"Kau pemegang Mandat Langit Tungning, nak. Kau pasti sudah merasakan jiwa itu dalam diri Kapten Honda saat ia turun dari mobil tadi," balas sang nenek lembut. Suasana hening sesaat seiring ragu Yi Ling untuk menyerahkan benda yang dimaksud pada sang kapten.

"…Baiklah," kata Yi Ling sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berwarna keperakan dari dalam kantong bajunya, lalu menyerahkannya pada sang kapten. Sang kapten menerimanya dengan mimik muka campuran kaget dan kagum.

"Bukalah pintu ini, Kapten. Hanya anda, saya, dan Yi Ling yang bisa membukanya," ujar sang nenek sambil melangkah mundur dari pintu tertutup itu, memberi ruang bagi sang kapten untuk maju.

"…Baik," balas sang kapten sambil maju ke arah pintu, lalu membuka kuncinya dengan anak kunci yang baru diterimanya. Derit engsel pintu yang tidak pernah diminyaki bertahun-tahun menyambut mereka seiring terbukanya pintu rumah kayu itu. Dengan langkah tak pasti Kikujiro melangkah masuk diikuti Yi Ling dan sang nenek, disambut aroma kapang dan debu.

"Ini…" ucap Kikujiro saat pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah benda logam berbentuk kotak dengan beberapa tabung yang terletak di atas sebuah meja rendah di depan pintu. Ia mengenali benda itu sebagai salah satu komponen utama Perlengkapan Tempur Infantri Laut, yaitu ransel tempur yang memasok energi dan menyimpan amunisi cadangan untuk persenjataan mereka. Desain ransel tempur Yukikaze sangat khas karena, tak seperti ransel tempur lain, perlengkapan ini juga mempunyai empat tabung peluncur torpedo.

Di samping kanan dan kiri benda itu terletak sebuah meriam ganda kaliber 12.7 dan sebuah meriam sudut-tinggi kaliber 10, keduanya senjata utama Yukikaze. Di depan ransel tempur itu terletak sebuah teropong medan berukuran cukup besar, juga perlengkapan yang pernah dipakai sang Infantri Laut. Di sebuah gantungan di samping ruangan, tergantung seperangkat baju seragam yang selalu dipakai Yukikaze dalam foto-foto resminya, lengkap dengan beberapa lubang bekas peluru dan serpihan ledakan.

"Bawalah semua ini pulang ke Jepang, Kapten Honda. Generasi penerus tidak boleh lupa dengan para pahlawan masa lalu," ucap sang nenek sambil tersenyum pada Kikujiro yang kehilangan kata-kata. "Biarkan ingatan tentang Yukikaze beristirahat dengan tenang, dan Tan Yang ini menjalani sisa harinya dalam kedamaian sambil menjaga tanah tumpah darahnya."

"Baiklah. Saya akan pastikan warisan anda sampai ke tanah air dengan selamat," balas sang kapten sambil menyeka sebulir air mata yang jatuh dari ujung matanya.

* * *

...

* * *

Hari sudah agak sore ketika jip tentara yang ditumpangi Kikujiro dan Lai meninggalkan pelataran rumah kecil di punggung bukit itu, dengan membawa seperangkat perlengkapan tempur yang dahulu pernah menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari sang nenek. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah tua itu seiring semakin menjauhnya potongan masa lalu itu. Di meja sudah ada dua cangkir teh seduhan baru.

"Nenek… tidak sayang?" Yi Ling akhirnya buka suara setelah jip itu menghilang di balik turunan kedua. "Benda-benda itu kan… bagian hidup nenek."

"Untuk apa terlalu sayang pada benda duniawi, Sayangku?" sang nenek membalas diiringi senyum simpul. "Toh, kalau menurut cerita kapten Honda tadi nampaknya teman-teman seperjuangan Nenek sudah wafat semua. Yang penting bagi Nenek sekarang cuma bagaimana mengurus kamu, kebun, dan rumah saja."

"Tapi… menyerahkan alat-alat itu berarti menyerahkan sisa Mandat Langit Nenek dalamnya, kan…?" ucap Yi Ling ragu. "Padahal dengan kekuatan Mandat Langit itu Nenek bisa hidup lebih lama lagi dari sekarang ini…"

"Betul… tapi rasa-rasanya aku sudah hidup cukup lama," ujar sang nenek sambil tertawa kecil. "Seperti yang disampaikan Kapten Honda tadi, Verniy pun sudah mendahului Nenek. Zaman sudah berubah, untuk apa nenek berlama-lama di sini?"

"Untuk… mewariskan pengetahuan pada anak-cucu?" jawab Yi Ling setelah beberapa saat berpikir. "Nenek belum menulis buku!"

"Mm… ide bagus, sebenarnya," balas sang nenek sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi Nenek mendikte untukmu saja, bagaimana?"

"Ya, aku mau!" ujar Yi Ling, semangatnya kembali.

* * *

...

* * *

Kapten Kikujiro Honda tercenung. Buku sampul-keras warna putih itu tiba hari Jumat sore sesudah ia berangkat menghadiri pembukaan sayap baru Museum Maritim Kure tentang periode tugas para Infantri Laut, dan karena itulah ia baru menerima bukunya hari Senin. Sambutan masyarakat pada acara itu sangat antusias, dan sang kapten beranggapan kerja kerasnya di Nakhodka dan Taiwan berbulan-bulan lalu berbuah manis.

Menurut detil pengiriman, buku itu diposkan dari sebuah kota kecil di Taiwan. Aksara yang menyusun judul bukunya terbaca aneh bagi sang kapten, seorang penutur bahasa Jepang. Walaupun begitu, ia bisa membaca tulisan di halaman pertama buku itu.

_Saat matahari hidup mulai menjadi merah di cakrawala_  
_Barulah kita ingat fananya kehidupan itu bak angin dan salju_

"Terima kasih, Yukikaze-san," ucap sang kapten dengan suara tersendat. Setetes air jatuh ke kertas halaman pertama itu. "Karena anda, saya… bukan, kami… tak lagi tersesat…"

* * *

A/N:

Bagian Hetalia nya… sangat ancurr oTL Di sini saya memposisikan para negara di Hetalia sebagai manusia khusus yang menerima 'jiwa' negaranya (Yamato Damashii dan Mandat Langit, contohnya)… bukan perwujudan negaranya sendiri. Nama 'Kiku' juga saya tambah jadi 'Kikujiro' karena Kiku kedengaran seperti nama cewek. Moga-moga ga menyinggung banget ya :v

Bagian sejarahnya sendiri saya ambil dari usaha 'memulangkan' kapal perusak _Yukikaze_ dari Taiwan. Singkatnya, selesai PD II kapal _Yukikaze_ ini diserahkan pada Taiwan sebagai pampasan perang dan pada akhir dekade 60an pemerintah Jepang berusaha melobi pihak Taiwan untuk memulangkannya ke Jepang; Usaha ini gagal dan _Yukikaze_ tetap dibongkar oleh Taiwan tahun 1970, tapi ada sebagian artefak dari _Yukikaze_ yang berhasil dibawa kembali ke Jepang. Nah, di sini Yukikaze itu _kanmusu_ (atau Infantri Laut kalau menuruti istilah formal yang lebih saya sukai), jadi memang ada orangnya. Rentang waktunya juga agak beda, karena di sini itungannya Yukikaze itu udah nenek-nenek jadi sebenernya setting waktunya maju ke sekitar tahun 2000an (saya ngambil patokan dari timeline _Langit Satu: Tango Takdir Tak Terelakkan_).

Bingung ya? Yassalam. Semoga tidak terlalu menghalangi kesenangan membaca kalian. Enjoy!


End file.
